


i think i dreamed you into life

by peytonpeach



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Haruno Sakura is a Useless WLW, Haruno Sakura-centric, Past Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Past Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Teacher Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Boruto is a Little Shit, and then immediately falls in love, sakura is a single mom but sasuke is around-ish, sarada is upset about something from school so sakura meets with the teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peytonpeach/pseuds/peytonpeach
Summary: She loses her breath, stopping her in her tracks.“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” Sakura says before she can think about her own words. She brings a hand up to her mouth, but the woman in front of her giggles and blushes.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	i think i dreamed you into life

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: softharuno  
> title is from “i knew i loved you” by savage garden

Sakura Haruno is having a mental breakdown. Well, it started with Sarada crying, and then Sasuke told her he was held up at work and couldn’t pick Sarada up, and now she’s crying in her car. And Sarada, the young and smart girl she is, immediately climbs out of her booster seat and into the passenger seat. 

“Momma,” she says, grabbing at Sakura’s tank top. “It’s-It’s okay now. See. I don’t cry anymore.”

Sakura watches as her daughter wipes the tears from her cheeks quickly, like if she removes the evidence fast enough the entire situation can be reversed. Sakura laughs even though her eyes won’t stop tearing up, and she picks up her daughter and holds her close to her chest. She kisses all over her face, leaving pink lip gloss in her wake.

“Can’t breathe!” Sarada says dramatically, and then she yells in delight and accidentally bumps into the car horn. The both of them stop and look at each other, shocked, before bursting into laughter. Sarada reaches up and wipes her mother’s tears. “It’s okay now.”

“You’re pretty good at this, kid.”

“‘M just doing what you always do, Momma.” She replies, and then Sakura is tearing up again. “Wait! What did I say wrong!” 

“Nothing, weirdo.” 

Sarada sticks out her tongue before climbing to the passenger seat. She pushes up her glasses and looks up at Sakura. “Don’t worry, Momma. ‘M okay.”

“You’re sure?” Sakura asks, to which the girl nods her head. “Still want ice cream?”

She nods her head again, this time so hard her chin hits her chest. She climbs back into her booster seat without having to be told, and waits as Sakura starts to drive. 

“So,” she says, sniffling and wiping her eyes. “What did this boy say to you?”

-

“Hey, yeah,” Sakura says into her phone the next day. “Would I be able to make an appointment with my daughter’s teacher? I know parent teacher conferences are next month, but— yeah. I need this to happen soon.”

Ino sits next to her, lazily grabbing pieces of Sakura’s lunch with her chopsticks. “Yeah. Yep. Tomorrow’s fine. 4:00? Okay, thank you.” She hangs up with an exhausted look before picking up her own chopsticks. 

“You took all of my carrots!”

-

Sakura shows up to Sarada’s school, still in her pink scrubs. She huffs as she runs in, and the receptionist points her to room 131. She quickly pushes her hair out of her face before pushing the door open. 

She loses her breath, stopping her in her tracks. 

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” Sakura says before she can think about her own words. She brings a hand up to her mouth, but the woman in front of her giggles and blushes. 

“Um, thank you! You-you’re Mrs. Uchiha, I’m guessing?” she asks. Sakura makes a sour face. 

“No, it’s Ms. Haruno now. But you can call me Sakura.”

“Oh! Forgive me, I didn’t—“

“It’s okay. Really. I’m still getting used to it, too.” Sakura smiles at her, and the woman smiles back. 

“Well, Sakura, could you tell me why you needed to come in to talk to me today?” Ms. Hyuuga asks delicately. 

“I- Okay, there’s no easy way to say this. Sarada tells me she’s been getting bullied by this boy in her class, and I thought you needed to know. So we can stop it.” Sakura states.

“Really? I didn’t notice anything-“

“Sarada doesn’t show her feelings unless she’s overwhelmed, or around me. It would be easy to overlook, so I understand.” Sakura nods as she talks, and she notices the teacher smiling at her. 

When Ms. Hyuuga realizes Sakura’s stopped talking, she blushes and breaks out of her trance. “I’m sorry, it’s just- you care so much for Sarada. It makes me very happy she has that kind of support system at home.”

It’s Sakura’s turn to blush. “I… thank you. Anyway, this boy, Boruto—“

Ms. Hyuuga gasps loudly. “Boruto?” she yells. She stands up and slams her hands on the desk in front of her. Sakura squeaks at the sudden outburst as a boy walks in. A little blond boy, with a black jacket and a pink logo, and—

“Boruto?” Sakura asks. 

“Yeah. Who are you?” The boy asks, almost smugly. 

“Oh, I’m gonna—“ the teacher starts, loudly, before seeming to come back to herself. “Boruto, honey, could you go back to playing?”

“Sure, mom. But I’m getting hungry.” Boruto turns around lazily to go into the other room. 

Sakura stays glued to her chair, mouth unable to close. “M-mom?”

Ms. Hyuuga sighs. “Unfortunately, yes. Boruto is my son… But believe me, if I knew anything about him bullying Sarada, I would have—“

“Well, this makes this situation both easier and harder.” Sakura says, looking up at Ms. Hyuuga with her chin resting on her hand. “I know you will punish the boy accordingly, of course. I was afraid his parents wouldn’t cooperate, but I can tell you care for Sarada and will do right by her. However…”

The teacher in front of her sits down, leaning forward. “However?”

“If our kids hate each other, it will be much harder to ask you on a date.” Sakura replies, smirking.


End file.
